Flashy Flash
Flashy Flash (閃光のフラッシュ, Senkō no Furasshu) is a S-Class, Rank 13, Superhero for the Hero Association. Appearance Flashy Flash is a young man with feminine features, sharp blue eyes and long, ice blonde hair with his bangs brushed to the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue bodysuit with a long white cape over it. He adorns himself with two eight-pointed stars on either side of his head and on his cape. Personality He is a calm and serious man, immediately starting the topic of discussion at the meeting and stopping the fight between Tatsumaki and Metal Bat. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. While normally arrogant and rude, he did compliment Saitama after witnessing his strength and speed. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Flashy Flash appears at the S-Class Hero Association meeting. Human Monster Saga The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monster Association Arc Abilities & Powers As a S-Class hero it can be assumed that Flashy Flash is very powerful. He can defeat Demon level monsters without suffering a single injury. According to Superalloy Darkshine, if Garou were to fight him, he would most likely die before being able to show any of his techniques. Garou himself admitted that, if the two of them had fought before his evolution, it would have "ended ugly" for him. Physical Abilities Immense Speed & Reflexes: Flashy Flash lives up to his name, being incredibly fast to such a degree, that he can move and land multiple attacks in milliseconds. He dispatched Gale and Hellfire, two Disaster Level Demon mysterious beings, who take great pride in their speed, before any of them could understand what had happened. He is the only S-Class hero who managed to dodge at least one of Garou's attacks. Apparently, Flash can move faster than his own reflexes can follow, as he realized Saitama was human only after attacking him, and failed to notice Garou had blocked his punches until after the combo had ended. Enhanced Strength: Flash is strong enough to cut through metal, impaling and beheading two robots without effort and with a single hand. Enhanced Durability: Flash was hit a few times by Garou and was able to get up, a feat most of the other heroes were unable to do. Fighting Style Ninjutsu Master: 'According to Zombieman, Flashy Flash is rumored to be one of the S-Class' best in terms of fighting capability. He seems to be an exceptionally skilled swordsman, killing the Hot Rod Brothers before any of them had the chance to react or even notice him. Flash also possesses advanced movement and unarmed combat techniques, proving to be a versatile fighter. *'Flashy Slash (閃光斬, Senkōzan): Flash slashes at the opponent's head. Before Saitama, no one had ever been able to dodge it. *'Flashy Fist' (閃光挙, Senkōken): In only a matter of milliseconds, Flash traverses the distance between himself and the opponent and unleashes a barrage of punches. *'Flowing Shadow Feet' (流影脚, Nagare Kage Ashi): By moving even faster than usual, Flash creates a series of afterimages which blend together in a blurred band, making it difficult to predict where his next attack will come from. *'Wind Blade Kick' (風刃脚, Fujin Kyaku): Flash throws himself at his foe and does a front flip, during which he throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the flip. Equipment Katana: Flashy Flash is wielding a katana with a round guard. He appears to be skilled in using it in combat, as he defeated a Demon level monster with it. Hero Rating Lightspeed Flash's rating determined by the Hero Association. Trivia * Flashy Flash shares similarities with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, including feminine features, a redundant title involving speed, and color scheme similar to their alignment (Flash being mainly white as a Superhero and Sonic being black as a villain). *They also share one technique, namely Wind Blade Kick. While Sonic first used it against Saitama, Flash first used it against Garou. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Male